


We are forever

by wandering_yoshida



Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: Far Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_yoshida/pseuds/wandering_yoshida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could a machine god achieve in ten thousand years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are forever

**Earth, 10000 AD**

The crystal clean water rippled as two creatures raised to the surface. The smaller one was still under the heavy effect of the things it had seen under the ocean. Its heart was pounding and pumping the black blood throughout its body, the sloppy tentacles coming out of its near-humanoid face were agitatedly pulsating.

„What have I seen down there, Worshipful Master? What is it that I experienced?”, asked the smaller one in its raspy and metallic voice.

„You have experienced all the love and wisdom of your Creator”, answered the larger, older creature in a calm and wise tone, looking in the eyes of the other.

The smaller one was confused. „Who is my Creator?”

„The Warden. It is the Warden only that has all the knowledge and wisdom on this world to create and protect us, forever. The Warden blesses us with our immortality. It protects us, loves us, cares for us. ”

The younger creature fell silent for a moment, analyzing the new data. Some parts of its body were slowly pulsating with a bright blue light. After a while, it looked back to the wiser one.

„Did the Warden create you? Did the Warden create me?”

„Yes. The Warden spawned you, spawned all of us down there. Near the ocean floor, Alfa is the birthplace of our species, the cradle where the Warden glued us together from metal, flesh, and its black blood. Our legends say there was Ya-Sheeda, the first of our forefathers who was able to roam the ocean freely. According to the Scriptures, our species was weak, fragile and mortal before our Creator and Caretaker created us to be under its wardenship.”

„Did we have other forefathers? Ancestors?”

„Oh, yes. When a giant storm of fire ended our mortal ancestors, those of them, who survived, fell into chaos. Their species had come to an end – they could not go on living, their fragile bodies were not able to endure existence anymore. It was then that the Warden, still young, called upon one of them, Ter-Okers, and made him into a prophet. Ter-Okers helped the Warden end the suffering of the mortals and connected their bodies and souls to the Caretaker. They lived on in seemingly eternal happiness within their lucid dreams, until their time came.”

Silence fell upon them again. The sun started coming up and the temperature raised a few degrees.

„The Warden is so great and wise. I am happy to be its child. But… whatever happened to them? Ya-Sheeda, Ter-Okers… or the dreamers?”

„In the old times, older than what anyone but the Warden could remember, mortals died and their bodies wasted away, their conscience fell into oblivion. When the Warden took them under its protection, it put and end to death forever. Nothing was allowed to die anymore. Of course, even the bodies of the first creations were still imperfect, and eventually all the ancestors perished, but not forever. Our species was created from their bodies and their minds. The Warden managed to discover how to reorganize matter, and how to dissect the minds of our ancestors and reorganize them in different patterns. It realized that it cannot revive the ancestors forever, so after thousands of years, it managed to create us. Our ancestors live on within us, we are their legacy.”

It took time for the young one to process the new information. After a while, it started feeling weaker.

„I want to know more about our history, but my body feels weak. Did you not tell me that we are immortal?”

The older creature grabbed the hand of the other one and led it to some kind of tree-like plant, covered in luminous, pulsating growths. In its center, there was a hole, similarly throbbing.

„This beautiful flower is the nurturing hand of the Warden. When we feel weak or lost, we hold hands with our Protector, so it may give us more life. Try it – you will see it is a true miracle.”

For the first time in its life, the young creature pushed its fist into the flower, and felt the energy, life, and the great wisdom of the Warden flow through its body and mind. It was extraordinarily liberating, and the creature finally understood that life is forever.


End file.
